El primer beso
by Tsuki W
Summary: Paola y Takeshi andan averiguando con sus amigos cómo fue su primer beso, todo para un proyecto escolar. Una sorpresa tras las confesiones. One shoot.


**EL PRIMER BESO**

_Instituto Toho, Tokyo_

Un par de chicos caminaba en uno de los patios grandes por entre los alumnos de diversos grados que salían de clases, uno con una pequeña video cámara en la mano, la otra sosteniendo un micrófono.

-A ver...creo que aquí está bien –dijo ella deteniéndose frente a una de las fuentes de piedra que adornaban aquél Instituto

-¿Comienzo a grabar ya? –preguntó el chico, alistando la cámara

-Espera...me arreglo un poco el cabello –pidió la joven arreglándose un mechón de su negro cabello que le caía sobre el rostro- Ahora sí

-Bien, entonces: tres...dos...uno...¡acción!

-Buenas tardes...eh...¡corta!

-Qué pasó

-¿Buenas tardes qué? ¿a quién se supone que debo de saludar?

-Sáltate el saludo, de todos modos esto no es un móvil para ningún noticiero –recordó su amigo divertido

-Bueno, bueno...¡comencemos otra vez!

-Tres...dos...uno...¡acción!

-Este...jajaja –ella no pudo evitar la risa

-Paola, deja de reírte –pidió el muchacho apagando la cámara fastidiado- Si no hacemos esto de una vez, no tendremos tiempo para editarlo y presentarlo mañana

-Al menos yo no fui la que no podía hacer el proyecto por andar distraída en mis entrenamientos –devolvió ella con sarcasmo- Además ¿quién te crees para decir "acción"? ¿Steven Sawada o Takeshi Spielberg?

-Paola…

-¡Ok, ok! Comencemos de nuevo, pero esta vez bien –pidió Paola reacomodándose

-Tres...dos...uno...¡grabando! –exclamó Takeshi mientras fijaba la mirada en la pequeña pantalla de la video cámara

-Bueno, este es el proyecto de Psicología de Paola W. Heinrich y Take...

-¡Espera un poco! –interrumpió Takeshi bajando la video cámara- ¿Cómo que "Paola W. Heinrich"? –preguntó divertido

-Y sí... –musitó ella haciendo un puchero- "W", porque no creo que sea necesario tener que repetir mi apellido frente a la cámara

-Paola...si la maestra escucha ese "W" es capaz de desconocerte

-Pero así suena más sofisticado –inventó su amiga con diplomacia

-Es eso o realmente detestas tu apellido –se burló Takeshi

-¡Bueno, bueno! Otra vez –gruñó Paola

-¡Ya!

-Éste es el proyecto de Psicología de Takeshi Sawada y PaolaWakabayashiHeinrich –dijo, murmurando lo último de corrido- El tema que nosotros escogimos, debido a que según la maestra las emociones y actitudes frente a ellas dicen mucho del comportamiento humano, fue "¿Cómo fue tu primer beso?" Así que entrevistaremos a algunos de nuestros amigos para averiguarlo...

-¡Y corten! –anunció Takeshi satisfecho- Muy bien, ahora entrevistemos a un par de chicos y terminemos con esto

-Nah, nada de eso –respondió Paola poniéndose a caminar en busca de algo o alguien- Así no sería divertido para nosotros

-Paola, la idea es terminar de una vez, divertidos o no –reclamó su amigo resignado, mientras le seguía el paso

-¡Claro que no! Además los muchachos tienen que ayudarnos con esto

-¿Los muchachos? –se alarmó Takeshi- Antes de contarnos algo frente a una cámara, preferirían comerse una babosa viva

-Pues lo siento mucho por ellos, tendrán que contárnoslo porque...no puedo conseguir a esta hora a las del Nankatsu –se burló Paola con sarcasmo- ¡Mira! Ahí están Matsuki y Koike.. –dijo acercándose a sus amigos, mientras Takeshi movía la cabeza negativamente por sus crueles bromas- ¡Oigan!

-Lindas tardes en las que te vemos –sonrió Matsuki al estar frente a su amiga

-¿Qué hacen con esa cámara? –preguntó Koike curioso, mientras Takeshi se limitaba a saludarlos con un gesto de la cabeza

-La maestra nos dejó un proyecto, así que tienen que ayudarnos –pidió Paola con ojitos de cachorrito

-¿Un proyecto? Sobre qué –interrogó Matsuki curioso

-Ustedes no se preocupen por eso, no es nada del otro mundo –inventó la Wakabayashi tomando nuevamente su micrófono- ¿Listo Takeshi? –preguntó acomodándose entre sus otros dos amigos

-Listo...¡y va! –indicó Takeshi poniéndose a grabar

-Aquí estamos con un par de compañeros que se brindó voluntaria y noblemente a colaborarnos con su experiencia –dijo Paola a la cámara, mientras los otros dos se miraban con cara de "¿dijo voluntariamente?"- Por favor cuéntennos amigos anónimos...

-Sí, dinos –dijo Koike tranquilamente

-¿Cómo fue su primer beso? –soltó Paola dejando a sus amigos boquiabiertos

-Mi...¿mi primer beso? –repitió Matsuki sonrojado

-¡Oh vamos! No pongan esas caras, no es nada del otro mundo –continuó ella acercando el micrófono a Koike- ¿Y...? cómo fue

-Eh...que primero te lo diga Yutaka –pidió Hideto empujando el micrófono hacia su amigo

-Pues...pues... –balbuceó el N°8 del equipo de fútbol del Toho- Fue lindo...

-Claro, pero con quién, cómo y cuándo fue –insistió Paola impaciente

-Pues...pues...creo que fue como a mis 10 años con una compañera de curso –contó Matsuki apenado

-¿Y qué sentiste?

-Nada, los dos éramos un par de niños precoces con curiosidad –se burló Yutaka

-¿Y tú Koike? –preguntó Paola, con la cámara que se deslizaba de uno a otro

-Veamos...fue a los 14 años con una vecina –contó Koike simplemente

-¿La que estaba en el Musashi? –interrogó Takeshi sorprendido

-Sí, ésa –corroboró su amigo suspirando

-¿Y qué sentiste? –quiso saber la chica

-Algo raro en el estómago...

-¿No era la vez que te enfermaste por una semana? –recordó Matsuki divertido

-Puede ser... –analizó Koike pensativo- Entonces...o era amor o una indigestión, jaja

-Hombres... –musitó Paola rodando los ojos- ¡Corta!

-Quedó bien –opinó Takeshi conforme

-Gracias chicos –les dijo la muchacha mientras les daba unas palmaditas cariñosas en el hombro- Ahora vamos por más...

Se despidieron y fueron en busca de más víctimas, hasta que dieron con Kawabe, Takashima y Furuta que se dirigían a sus dormitorios mientras comían unas hamburguesas.

-¡Muchachos, esperen! –pidió Paola corriendo hacia ellos

-¡Pao! –saludó Takashima con entusiasmo al ver a su amiga

-¿Pueden ayudarnos con nuestro proyecto?

-¿De qué se trata? –interrogó Kawabe, quien al ver la cámara buscaba su mejor ángulo

-Les haremos una simple pregunta –intervino Takeshi acomodando la cámara

-¿Aceptan? –preguntó Paola y sus amigos asintieron brevemente

-Entonces...¡listos o no, están en vivo! –exclamó Takeshi sonriendo

-Encontramos casualmente a otros muchachos que quieren colaborarnos –inventó Paola, mientras Takashima analizaba que si era posible llamarle "casualidad" a esa especie de cacería- Cuéntennos por favor ¿cómo fue su primer beso?

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Furuta frunciendo el ceño

-Si quieres yo les cuento –ofreció Katsuharu algo coqueto- Bueno, mi primer beso fue cuando tenía trece años y se lo di a mi primera novia

-¿Cómo fue?

-Cómo que cómo fue –se quejó Kawabe- Así, simple, un beso y ya

-¿Sentiste algo?

-Sí, orgullo –se jactó su amigo, mientras en la frente de los demás se deslizaba una gran gota

-¿Y tú? –esta vez Paola se dirigió a un inmutado Furuta

-A los 15 y fue un accidente –contó seca y lacónicamente

-¿Cómo que accidente?

-Estábamos caminando y el chistosito de Shimano me puso zancadilla, yo tropecé y caí sobre una chica que estaba pasando y aterricé con mi cara sobre la suya –contó Furuta ceñudo y serio, mientras se sonrojaba levemente

-¿Eso cuenta como beso? –quiso saber Takeshi extrañado

-No sé...supongo que sí –respondió su amiga encogiéndose de hombros- Pero ¿qué sentiste?

-Dolor, mucho dolor –explicó Furuta sin dejar el gesto serio- Estuve con el labio superior hinchado por una semana

-Este...gracias por tu participación –dijo Paola con cara de ¡hello, dirigiéndose luego a Takashima- ¿Y tú? ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?

-A los cinco años con la hija de los mejores amigos de mis padres –contó sonriendo con ternura- Fue mientras jugábamos al papá y a la mamá, ella insistió en que antes de ir a trabajar debía despedirme con un beso y...pues lo hice –agregó encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Ay...qué tierno! –exclamó Takeshi conmovido, aunque su tono y el gesto de su cara más bien decían "qué asco de cursi"

-¿Y sentiste algo especial? –preguntó Paola dirigiéndole una mirada de regaño al anticursi Sawada

-Pues no sé...recuerdo poco –admitió Tsuneo rascándose la cabeza

-Bueno, no importa. Gracias a los tres por sus declaraciones –sonrió la muchacha, dando por terminada esa entrevista

-¡Listo! Con esto logramos un diez –dijo Takeshi contento

-¡Nada de eso! Estoy buscando mejores presas –comentó Paola con ojos maliciosos

-¡Eh, Paola! –saludó desde un poco más allá una chica de cabello lacio largo color negro y ojos castaños, que iba acompañada de dos muchachos: uno con el que iba de la mano y el otro que comía entretenido un helado

-Naoko... –musitó ella contenta

-Hola –saludaron los muchachos recién llegados, mientras los recién entrevistados compartían sonrisitas cómplices de burla

-¿Qué hacen? –preguntó Naoko acercándose y viendo curiosa la cámara que llevaba Takeshi

-Haciendo un proyecto ¿quieren ayudarnos? –preguntó Takeshi interesado

-Este...claro, por qué no –dijo la chica sonriente

Paola acomodó a Imai y Shimano, que eran los que acompañaban a Naoko, uno a cada lado de su amiga y ella se puso a un costado de Shimano.

-¿Listo? –le preguntó luego a Takeshi

-¡Listo! –contestó él preparando la cámara

-Bien, continuando con las entrevistas, hallamos a una linda pareja y...un comelón empedernido –inició Paola mientras Shimano continuaba comiéndose su helado mirando cansinamente hacia la cámara, Naoko se arreglaba insistentemente el cabello e Imai sonreía nervioso- Cuéntennos por favor ¿cómo fue su primer beso?

-¿Mi qué? –dijeron los tres al unísono, Shimano dejando caer su helado debido a la sorpresiva pregunta

-Su primer beso –repitió la germano japonesa- ¿Cómo fue?

-Veamos... –se animó Imai mientras su novia era la que se ponía nerviosa- Fue con la amiga de mi hermana mayor, que me llevaba cinco años, porque yo se lo pedí

-¿Tú se lo pediste? –se extrañó Takeshi sin dejar de filmar

-Sí, tenía 13 años y pues la chica estaba como quería y...¡ouch! –exclamó Imai adolorido tras la patada de advertencia de su novia- ...y eso

-¿Pero qué sentiste? –insistió Paola

-Me puse todo colorado, sentí vergüenza, pero después estuve como una semana sin poder dejar de sonreír –admitió el entrevistado divertido

-¿Y tú? –preguntó entonces a Shimano que se veía pensativo

-Se lo tuve que dar a una niña odiosa –contó Tadashi haciendo un puchero

-Explícate, que no te entiendo

-Como dije: se lo tuve que dar a una niña odiosa –repitió Shimano vocalizando las palabras- Teníamos como 12 años, ella me estaba reclamando por haberme comido su almuerzo, así que como sus gritos ya me tenían harto...la callé con un beso –contó él, dejando a sus amigos pasmados

-¿Tú hiciste eso? –preguntó Takashima sorprendido

-Claro, esa niña me estaba volviendo loco

-¿Y qué sentiste? –formuló Paola como ya era de rigor

-Pues además de sentir mis oídos aliviados...nada especial, aunque admito que el brillo labial que llevaba sabía bien... –acotó Tadashi melancólico- Era de coco...

-Sólo piensas en comer –bufó Takeshi aburrido

-¿Y tú Naoko? –preguntó la Wakabayashi a su amiga que seguía nerviosa y dio un respingo cuando se dirigió a ella- ¿ Cómo y cuándo fue tu primer beso?

-¿Para esto no podrías pedirle a Imai que se fuera más allá? –susurró Naoko al oído de su amiga

-¿Por qué? –se extrañó ella

-Te lo advierto, será mejor

-¡Oh vamos! Es un simple recuerdo

-Conste que te lo dije –anunció Naoko ceñuda- Bueno...mi primer beso fue a mis 10 años con un compañero de curso –confesó suspirando resignada, mientras Imai la miraba con interés

-Esa historia me resulta conocida –murmuró Takeshi pensativo

-¿Y qué sentiste? –indagó su amiga

-Me gustó, no lo voy a negar, porque él me gustaba –confesó Naoko sonrojada- Aunque claro, también lo hice por curiosidad

-¿Por curiosidad? –repitieron Paola y Takeshi mirándose extrañados

-Éramos algo precoces, ¿no? –se avergonzó la otra joven

-Naoko...¿con quién tuviste tu primer beso? –quiso saber Paola más por propia curiosidad que por fines académicos

-¿Co...con quién? –balbuceó Naoko más nerviosa, mirando de reojo a su desconfiado novio

-Ahá, con quién

-Este...no me acuerdo –alegó la entrevistada

-Humm...¿no que cuando eran niños tú y Matsuki se besaron? –intervino Shimano recordando- Yo sí me acuerdo porque lo molestamos por un mes entero

-¿Qué? –dijo Imai boquiabierto

-Este...gracias por sus aportes –culminó Paola, pidiendo a Takeshi que cortara ya porque Naoko e Imai habían comenzado a pelearse

-¡Cómo no me lo contaste! –reclamó Imai enojado

-¡Y para qué! ¿para que te pongas así? –se defendió su novia, mientras el resto de sus amigos, ante el visto de estar en medio de una prolongada pelea, emprendieron la retirada

-En buena hora se te ocurre comentar tus rememoranzas –gruñó Kawabe mirando ceñudo a Shimano y dándole un golpe con la mano en la nuca

-¡Qué! Yo no tengo la culpa de que ella no se lo haya dicho –alegó Tadashi tranquilamente sobándose la cabeza

-Imai va a matar a Matsuki –musitó Furuta suspirando

-¿Terminamos ya? –pidió Takeshi cuando se alejaron unos pasos de la pelea de sus amigos

-No, aun nos faltan los peces gordos –sonrió Paola deteniéndose súbitamente al llegar a uno de los ingresos de las canchas de fútbol, por donde en ese momento hacían su aparición dos altas figuras

-¡Oigan! –saludó Paola agitando el brazo

-Claro...no podía faltar el novio –comentó Takeshi fastidiado

-Paola, ¿qué haces aquí? –interrogó Ken sonriente aproximándose a ellos

-Estoy en medio de un proyecto –contó la muchacha sonriendo

-¿Qué tipo de proyecto? –preguntó Kojiro, intuyendo que tener a la Wakabayashi ahí, tan sonriente, no podía ser de buen augurio

-Uno...que tenemos con Takeshi –alegó ella diplomáticamente

-Qué ¿acosar a los jugadores de fútbol? –se burló el Tigre japonés, mientras su mejor amigo evitaba la risa- O es una excusa para ver a Ken

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro –se defendió Paola haciendo un puchero de enojo- No tengo por qué acosarlos, ustedes son mis amigos; además a Ken lo puedo ver cuando quiera –acotó desafiante, tomando del brazo al karate keeper que sonrió divertido

-Hola ¿qué hacen? –preguntó Kazuki que recién salía

-¡Kazuki! Qué bueno que viniste, así esto terminará pronto –dijo Takeshi contento

-Eh...pues...como que ya tenemos suficientes entrevistas ¿no? –alegó Paola nerviosa- Mejor vámonos

-¡De eso nada! –se quejó su amigo quitándole el micrófono y dándole la cámara- Ahora me toca entrevistar a mi

-Pe...pero Takeshi

-¡Pero nada! –dijo él decidido poniéndose entre sus tres amigos, mientras ellos los miraban confundidos

-Ya... –murmuró Paola desconsolada comenzando a grabar

-Soy Takeshi Sawada al habla, mi amiga Paola Wakabayashi ahora en la cámara...estamos con tres símbolos del Instituto Toho a quienes pasamos a preguntar...¿cómo fue su primer beso?

Al unísono, así cayeron las tres quijadas, para luego ponerse nerviosos.

-Cuéntanos Capitán –pidió Takeshi sin dejar de mirar a Kojiro con orgullo

-Eh...qué les importa –gruñó Hyuga, marchándose sin decir más y sin que nadie pueda detenerlo

-No sabes entrevistar –musitó Paola fastidiada

-Ni modo...perdimos un entrevistado –se encogió de hombros Takeshi- ¿Tú que me dices, Ken?

-Eh...yo... –dudó él mirando a la muchacha- Pues...

-Ya deja de balbucear y dilo –lo regañó Paola- No voy a tomar represalias –aclaró, haciendo que sus otros amigos disimulen la risa

-Fue en el Meiwa –dijo al fin el karate keeper sonrojado- Con...una compañera de un grado mayor

-¿A qué edad? –interrogó Takeshi sonriendo pícaramente

-A los 13 años

-¿Con quién?

-¿Eso importa?

-¡Sí! –exclamó Paola ceñuda

-Pues...con una amiga tres años mayor que yo –confesó Ken avergonzado

-¿Y qué sentiste? –preguntó Paola entre dientes sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente

-Eh...pues nada, ella técnicamente me robó el beso –admitió el karate keeper llevando una mano a la nuca bastante despreocupado- Me dijo que le gustaba y aprovechó mi confusión para besarme

-¡Méndiga! –gruñó Paola apretando un puño

-Paola...estás enfocando mal –notó Takeshi divertido

-Ah, perdón –se disculpó ella rectificando la cámara

-Y...

-¡Terminamos! –interrumpió Paola

-Nada de eso ¿cómo fue tu primer beso, Kazuki? –preguntó Takeshi

-Este...pues muy bonito e inolvidable –dijo Kazuki tranquilamente

-¿A qué edad fue?

-A los...12 años –contó Sorimachi con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Y qué sentiste? –quiso saber Takeshi

-Emoción, cariño, curiosidad...fue genial

-Vaya...qué buena descripción –opinó Ken sinceramente

-¡Y ya! –dijo Takeshi bajando el micrófono

-¡Ah no! No sería justo que sus entrevistados no se enteren de sus primeros momentos –dijo Shimano apareciendo junto con Koike y Matsuki de quién sabe dónde

-Pero...pero... –trataron de alegar Paola y Takeshi, pero no surtió efecto, porque en unos segundos fueron despojados de su equipo y ahora ellos eran los entrevistados

-A ver Takeshi...¿cómo fue tu primer beso? –preguntó Shimano sonriente

-Lindo –gruñó él de pocas pulgas

-¿Con quién fue, qué sentiste? –dijo Matsuki tratando de remedarlo

-Con una compañera de curso, me sentí...conmovido –admitió sonrojándose

-¡Ahá! Así que sí –se burló Koike- ¡Qué manera de recibir a las alumnas de intercambio! –siguió molestando, dándole de codazos

-De qué hablas –se sonrojó aun más Takeshi, mirándolo desconfiado

-Con que sí besaste a la española –comentó Ken divertido, haciendo que su pequeño amigo tome un color casi morado de la vergüenza

-Ya déjenlo –exigió Paola enojada

-¡No te preocupes, Paolita! Que de ti no nos hemos olvidado –dijo Shimano mirándola malicioso- Cuéntanos, aquí frente a la cámara y...frente a tu novio ¿cómo fue tu primer beso?

-Eh...pues... –dudó ella mirando alternativamente a todos los interesados presentes

-Cuéntanos –la animó Ken- No tiene nada de malo

-Claro que sí lo tiene –susurró Paola entre dientes, bajando la mirada avergonzada

-No la molesten –gruñó Kazuki ceñudo

-¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? –preguntaron Matsuki, Shimano y Koike al mismo tiempo

-Inolvidable –suspiró ella sin dejar de mirar el piso

-¿Qué sentiste? –quiso saber Ken curioso

-¿Ah? –murmuró Paola sorprendida, mirándolo- Pues...no sé, fue de mutuo acuerdo para quitarnos la curiosidad y para...como regalarnos el momento

-¿No sentiste nada? –se extrañó Takeshi

-¡Dejen de preguntar! –exclamó ella ceñuda mientras se ponía más roja- Y si quieren saberlo...¡sí, me gustó, porque lo quería y lo quiero mucho!

-¿Qué? –murmuraron todos perplejos

-¿Cómo que lo quieres? –repitió Koike sorprendido- ¿Acaso fue Ken?

-¿Estaba él cuando tenía 12 años? –preguntó Paola fastidiada

-No –respondió el mismo preguntón

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso, Paola? –interrogó Ken entrecerrando los ojos

Ella volvió a evitar sus miradas y suspiró aburrida.

-Conmigo –dijo alguien de repente, logrando sobre él las miradas

-¡¡¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE!

-Sí, qué tiene de raro...fue conmigo –repitió Kazuki tomando a su amiga de la mano- Y como dijo ella, fue de mutuo acuerdo

-¿U...ustedes se están burlando de nosotros? –balbuceó Takeshi atónito

-¡Claro que no! –reaccionó Paola asiendo con fuerza la mano de su mejor amigo- Mi primer beso fue con Kazuki. Quedamos en que lo haríamos para que nunca nos olvidáramos el uno del otro

-Y porque fue un simple beso –añadió Sorimachi tranquilamente

-No lo puedo creer –musitó Takeshi aun boquiabierto- Paola y Kazuki...

-No piensen mal –pidió Kazuki apenado- Éramos niños, teníamos curiosidad y sólo éramos amigos

-Además fue un regalo del uno al otro –explicó Paola sonriente- Me gustó, no lo niego, porque lo quería mucho y porque aun lo quiero

-Y yo a ella

-Es la confesión más perturbadoramente tierna que he oído –confesó Takeshi con cara de fuchi

-Oigan, creo que éste se colgó –comentó Shimano burlón viendo a Ken que parecía de piedra

-Qué esperabas, una información así puede shockear a cualquiera –opinó Koike sacudiendo una mano frente a los ojos de Ken que seguía sin reaccionar

-Nosotros mejor nos vamos –dijo Matsuki tranquilamente devolviendo la cámara y el micrófono a Takeshi- No quiero saber cómo va a terminar esto

-Vo…voy con ustedes –dijo Takeshi preocupado- Este…no te preocupes por el proyecto Pao, yo lo edito

Y sin decir más, Shimano, Koike y Matsuki se fueron acompañados de Takeshi que de rato en rato, mientras se iban, daba una mirada hacia atrás.

-Esto es incómodo y no sé por qué –murmuró Kazuki viendo a su amiga

-¿Quizá porque le conté a mi novio que mi primer beso fue contigo…mi mejor amigo? –suspiró Paola desolada

-Pero es una exageración –replicó su mejor amigo fastidiado

-Exageración para ti –dijo de pronto Ken asustando a los otros dos- No lo puedo creer…

-Bueno, al menos ya hablaste –comentó Paola más tranquila

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

-Para qué, ¿para lograr una reacción así más antes que ahora? –preguntó Kazuki- Nah…

-Deja de tomarle tanta importancia al asunto –pidió la muchacha aburrida

-Sí, además es un simple recuerdo para un simple proyecto –añadió Sorimachi

-Con ese "simple recuerdo" pueden hacer desmayar hasta al mismo Kojiro –se burló el karate keeper

-¿Nos vamos ya? –insistió Paola fastidiada

-Bueno, vamos –resolvió Ken comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor

-Espera… -pidió entre susurros Kazuki a su amiga, retrasándola un poco

-Qué, qué pasa

-Paola…mejor olvida la promesa de "lo otro" –dijo verificando que Ken no los oyera

-¿Qué es "lo otro"? –se extrañó su amiga

Desesperado, Kazuki se le acercó al oído y le murmuró algo que sonrojó a la germano japonesa.

-No te preocupes, promesa olvidada… -determinó Paola colorada, caminando más a prisa hasta tomar de la mano a Ken

-Fiuuu…en buena hora rompimos esa promesa –suspiró Kazuki más calmado, pensando luego preocupado- No salía vivo si se enteraban que aquella vez nos prometimos…que también compartiríamos nuestra "primera vez"…

-¡Apúrate Sorimachi! –gritó Ken desde pasos más allá al notar el retraso de su amigo

-Voy, ya voy… -musitó él cansado- Promesas de niños…a veces dan más miedo que las de adultos…

**OWARI**

¡Vaya! Qué chafa me quedó ¬¬ Pero ya tenía comentado este breve fic con Becky y Ginita, así que no lo podía dejar así nn

Jajaja, espero que nadie se haya infartado, la confesión de Paola y Kazuki no fue tan grave XDD…¿o sí? OO

Este fic va dedicado a Becky y Ginita…¡las re quiero, españolísimas!


End file.
